


Pirates of the Caribbean // Pirates

by jajafilm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Pirates, Rum, Sea, caribbean, music video, ships, sinful soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video on the American films Pirates of the Caribbean with song by Czech music group "Kabát"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Caribbean // Pirates

## Pirates of the Caribbean // Pirates 

Music video on the American films Pirates of the Caribbean with song by Czech music group "Kabát"

It's an older video, today I did a lot of things made differently, but in my opinion it's still funny. For a long time I didn't disclose this video, because I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. Finally I jumped into the translation myself, and it ended ... well, you see how it ended. So please excuse my English and I hope that despite everything you will enjoy my video.

### Work Text:


End file.
